Rotating electric machines used as motors, generators, and the like have been conventionally known (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In some configurations for a rotating electric machine having multiple parallel circuits of star connection (Y connection), neutral points of the circuits are connected to each other. In that case, the electric potentials of the neutral points are made uniform among the circuits, which creates an effect that the magnetic fluxes are made uniform among the circuit.
In a rotating electric machine described in Patent Literature 1, a bus bar formed in a circular arc shape is used to connect neutral points of the circuits to each other. The bus bar has connecting sections for lead wires on the neutral point side of the rotating electric machine, and is arranged at a coil end portion of the rotating electric machine.